Reverse Wheel
by Darkguy544
Summary: Wheel of Time reset.


Chapter: One

Shayol Ghul

The Dark One: ZZZZZZZ

Morridin: Hello? Are you sleeping?

Dark One: Huh? Wha? What? Oh hey Ishamael what's up?

Morridin: Have you been asleep this whole time? That makes no sense.

Dark One: I'm the Dark One I don't need to make sense now answer my question!

Morridin: Yes Great Lord only four of the Chosen still live Lewis Therin is on the brink of destroying us!

Dark One: Guess it's time to use my reset button!

Morridin: Reset button?

Dark One: Yes it will send everyone back to the beginning of the series except you'll still have your memories, the items you obtained, and the Asha'man will still be around and stuff like that.

Morridin: I'll pretend that makes sense.

Dark One: Let's do this! (Presses big red button)

RESET!

Emond's Field

Rand: Wait what just happened? Why am I back here? Why am I in a penguin suit!

Perrin: I don't know but I have my hammer that's all I care about! (Waves hammer around)

Rand: What about Faile?

Perrin: I hammer her!

Nynaeve: (Slaps Perrin) Perrin Aybara I will be having none of that language from you!

Perrin: Yes ma'am!

Rand: But really what happened?

Aginor: The Great Lord has used his reset button to revert everything back to the way it was! (Mumbles) Except for a bunch of stuff…

Perrin: A bunch of stuff?

Aginor: Yes! But that doesn't matter you can't win now Al'Thor no matter how many times you kill us he can bring us back regardless of whether you use Bael Fire!

Dark One: Nope I can't.

Aginor: But… Why not?

Dark One: (Shakes his head) Shadar Hain ate my reset button.

Shadar Hain: Tasty!

Dark One: Get back in your hole.

Mat: Interesting but I don't care! (Stabs Aginor threw the throat with his spear)

Aginor: I'll be back! (Explodes)

Egwene: I wonder who he'll be reborn as.

Rand: Probably someone.

Tam: Hey Rand what just happened?

Rand: Well you see…

Shayol Ghul

Be'lal: I'm back? I'll make sure to be really important this time!

Balthamel: You do that and by the way, I was a woman!

Rahvin: Okay one more line of this and I'll go crazy.

Mesaana: Crazy? I like that in a man!

Lan'Fear: I like Lewis Therin in a man.

Semirhage: What is this a family reunion? What ever it is I'm out. (Teleports away)

Ishamael: It's more like an introduction to us so you know what were like so now Chosen it's time to take attendance! (Looks around) Those skippers all ran when I showed up!

Santa: I'm still here Ishamael.

Ishamael: You're always there for me Santa, I love you! (Breaks into tears)

Dark One: I like you more when you were sane Ishamael.

Ishamael: (Points Finger at Dark One) Santa will love me no matter what I do!

Santa: That's right now go steal me a present from somebody!

Ishamael: Whatever you say Santa.

Caemlyn

Elayne: Strange I can't remember how I got here.

Gawyne: I must go find Egwene! (Runs off)

Elayne: Hmmm… What should I do?

Morgase: You should contact Rand he'll know what happened!

Rand: Indeed I do!

Elayne: How long have you been standing there?

Rand: (Is suddenly behind Elayne's back) I've been standing here for five minutes.

Elayne: Behind my back?

Perrin: Indeed and so have I! (Flexes muscles)

Elayne: (Shivers)

Galad: How dare you sneak up on my sister Perrin!

Perrin: I dare because I am!

Galad: Oh yeah? (Leans on table)

Perrin: Yeah. (Leans on table facing Galad)

Galad: Let's take this out side.

Perrin Have it your way. (The two pick up the table take it outside then come back)

Galad: There's plenty of room to fight now!

Perrin: Oh ye-

Nynaeve: (Bursts out of the floor and hit's Perrin) I'll be having none of that young man!

Perrin: Yes Ma'am!

Rand: Now that that's settled let's talk.

Morgase: You'd better explain everything!

Fortress of The Light

Pedron Niall: Wait I'm alive again well it's time to set things strait Children come listen to your leader!

Eamon Valda: No way I'm the leader of the Children of the Light now old man!

Galad: No I am!

Pedron: I guess there's only one way to settle this!

Valda: An arm wrestling tournament to see who becomes leader!

Galad: Let's go!

Five Minutes Later

Asmodean: I win!

Galad: How did that happen?

Valda: I don't know but I'm taking everyone loyal to me and leaving, I hate sharing with Forsaken!

Pedron: I will do the same!

Galad: Then I guess I'll have to too. (Sighs)

Asmodean: You guys are no fun! At least I still have a cool castle!

Pedron: Fools I would have left them regardless of who became leader!

Galad: What if you'd won?

Pedron: Then I'd leave because nobody is in charge Pedron Niall, not even me.

Galad: Okay…

Aiel Wastes

Aviendha: Something is wrong!

Amys: This is getting pretty redundant.

Melaine: We must quickly find the meaning of this!

Aviendha: It must be to do with the Dark One!

Amys: If it is then Rand Al'Thor will know what to do.

Black Tower

Mazrim Taim: So every one has been brought back I know just what to do!

Koy: And what would that be M'Hael?

Taim: I don't remember you from before?

Koy: I'm new to this fan-fic.

Taim: And who else is there?

Koy: Xeix, Macer, Hexor and Delvon have you forgotten about us?

Felix: Have you forgotten about me?

Taim: Ah minions excellent!

Delvon: Hey! We have a right not to be called minions you know!

Taim: Seriously?

Delvon: Umm… No.

Macer: (Shakes head) Idiot.

Xeix: No name calling on grounds!

Hexor: Please don't fight mommy!

Felix: why do you call people that?

Hexor: Daddy stop being mean to me!

Taim: Minions will be minions…

Tinker Camp

Aram: Wait I'm alive, well if I'm alive I have to make it right I should never have listened to the Prophet's honeyed words! I must find Perrin!

Tinker: Yeah get out of our camp. (A mob of tinkers politely leads Aram out of the camp and gives him some food and water for his journey.)

Caemlyn

Rand: Mat! Perrin! Come over here!

Mat: What is it?

Rand: We need to find who Aginor was reincarnated as! I don't want him sneaking up on us!

Mat: You think?

Rand: Yes so let's go! (Opens up a gate and the three leave)

Mat: Wait what if he's back at that camp?

Rand: Then I don't care.

Perrin: I agree whole heartedly.

Elayne: They seem to be going some where. Should we ask them where?

Morgase: Oh I'm sure it doesn't matter.

Elayne: Hmm if you say so mother.

Morgase: Of course I do!

Moiraine: Hello there Elayne. (Eyes Morgase) Have you seen Nynaeve around here?

Elayne: No Moiraine why do you want to know?

Moiraine: I can't find Lan I'm guessing he's where ever Nynaeve is.

Morgase: Then we shall help you look…. Aes Sedai.

Some Time Later

Be'lal: Hmm if Aginor fails to capture Al'Thor then my plan should stop him dead in his tracks!

Moiraine: A Forsaken? I can't believe I found you instead of Lan….

Be'lal: You found me but I'll be leaving now and you won't know what my plan is until it's too late!

Moiraine: I'm not too worried you're last plan was to take Callandor from Rand's hands after he grabbed it.

Be'lal: (Gasps) You thought that was my plan? Are you stupid or something? I was going to stab him when he went to take it.

Moiraine: Oh. Then I'd better-

Be'lal: Good bye. (Jumps through gate)

Moiraine: Damn.

?

Perrin: I hope we find Aginor soon.

Rand: Don't worry-

?: Oh do worry I'm far more dangerous than him.

Rand: You're-

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
